Species: Cyberox
by Mar1992
Summary: My Cyberox Oc Species:


Species Name: Cyberox

Scientific Name : Unknown

Classification Unknown

Homeworld : Cyberox Prime

Preferable Habitats: Toxic Sterile lands.

General Customs : Xenophobic, Materialist, Militaristic

Lifespan: Technology Immortality

Height: Average

Diet: Radiation

Locomotion: Biped

Sapience: Level Sapient

Physiology: cyberox outwardly very similar to human, cyberox skin is unnatural, red in color, pigmentation. The cyberox eyes are silver coloration tone, the sophisticated technologies integrated into their bodies, which enable them to perform their duties within the Cyberox Empire, which were universal to all Cyberox, the cybernetic implants gives the cyberox considerable strength, both physically, and mentally. Sophisticated personal force fields, which surround each cyberox, protected each Cyberox that cannot be penetrated by all known Weapons. The nature of these implants varies from cyberox to cyberox, the sophisticated nodes of cordial, & sophisticated cortical array are in every cyberox. The Cyberox being cybernetic creatures, most notably exhibit cybernetic implants that replace the right eye, right arm, right leg, and part of the abdomen, their senses and strength have been enhanced much time by cybernetic implants. The Cyberox body armor infused with micro-repair and shielding systems, the cyberox implants not only improve their abilities for functional reasons, but also distance the cyberox from others. Due to their cybernetic enhancements Cyberox has inability to survive without the aid of cybernetic parts due to high tech life support mechanism in their cybernetics.

Biology: cyberox are a highly advanced and unusual biologically species. they are unique in that they only require Radiation for sustenance. Cyberox are extremely toxic to other lifeforms, there are several evidences indicating Cyberox has a very unusual biology For one thing, cyberox are intolerant of conditions survivable to other life forms. As such, they are only able to survive on worlds classified as T0, which are usually barren lands with extreme temperatures and very thin atmosphere, deemed uninhabitable for virtually all the other species. Raising the terraforming level of a planet, which normally makes it habitable, will instantly kill the Cyberox, cyberox are 'toxic', as exposure to conditions survivable to other life forms causes them to disintegrate. Cyberox can only exist on barren planets, which cannot support other life, This 'toxicity' is shrouded in mystery, but it does indeed tie in to how the cyberox Empire is viewed by other civilizations.

Culture and society: The origins of the cyberox are likely to be forever lost to history. They posses advanced technology and they control a vast empire with 4800 trillion star systems. cyberox is a very ancient race the cyberox are among the most important and the most feared empires and powerful that ever existed. They are an ancient race, having been spacefaring for countless eons. Feared and hated by most Species. cyberox behavior could best be described as extremely xenophobic, aggressive, and territorial. Their preferred form of fighting is hit and run tactics, coming in quickly and destroying fleets/colonies and then escaping before their victim could send reinforcements. However, if the Cyberox are really mad (which wasn't hard), they will invade an empire properly, with no mercy. the cyberox seem to attack other empires' colonies in an almost random fashion, only to destroy them and depart.

Cyberox hated by all living things. In fact, habitable planets cause them to die. Although the cyberox have caused the extinction of thousands species, the cyberox themselves are unable to survive on most of their enemies' planets. Cyberox as a species are extremely advanced and having survived only due to their extremely incredible technological advancement over other species, they possess the most advanced technology and most powerful in existed, All war has proven futile as the Cyberox has annihilated thousands of words and countless species have been exterminating by Cyberox. Cyberox is one of the most powerful, technological advanced races in that know in existed; cyberox has incredible military might, and the ability to prosper on barren planets. the cyberox language is spoken in a high-pitched mechanical voice.

Technology: Cyberox has extremely advanced technology, sophisticated nanotechnology and great variety of highly advanced technology and weapons. All cyberox ships was extremely advanced technology and the best engineered ships, in Cyberox Empire cyberox ships, were extremely heavily armed and had extremely powerful shields that seemingly invulnerable. Though all cyberox ships possess a multitude of energy weapon emitters and projectile launchers, their weapons were capable of dissociate atomic bonds and tear apart the tethers of molecules which hold together all matter. Cyberox weapons can spread untold levels of chaos and destruction to living and non-living matter by simply eliminating the bonds that hold molecules together. At a high enough level, Cyberox weapons capable of breaking apart entire galaxys into nothingness.

All cyberox have sophisticated cybernetic implants replacing their right eye, arm and leg, and part of their abdomen. Because of their natural sense of superiority, the cyberox have named most of their technology after themselves, Their senses and strength have been enhanced much time by cybernetic implants. The cyberox eyepiece is a cybernetic device replacing one of the eyes of cyberox; the cyberox eyepiece was capable of detecting a wide visual spectrum as well as providing extremely advanced special and geometric perspectives. Cyberox Auditory processor, the cyberox auditory processor is a Cyberox implant that controlled hearing, and affected speech. Cyberox Subvocal processor is speech-regulating device implanted in all Cyberox. The Cyberox vocal subprocessor is a Cyberox implant placed near the esophageal aperture in the neck of a Cybrox. This implant was designed to for speech and other forms of communication. Cyberox mechanism synthetic implant is a type of special cybernetic components, present within the body of Cyberox, The exact purpose of Cyberox mechanism synthetic implant is unknown.

Cyberox Mechanism artificial clamp is piece of Cyberox technology used in all Cyberox, Cyberox chronometric node was a device implanted into every Cyberox, designed to precisely record the passage of time. Cyberox cortical array is a Cyberox device that was implanted into the brain It was critical to higher brain functions, such as language, and it contained an index of the Cyberox's memory engrams. Cyberox Center Cortical Plexx is extremely complex Advanced Cyberox technology integrated in the brain; it was important cybernetic component of Cyberox possessed it is where most Cyberox cognitive functions, memory, involuntary functions, emotions, calculations, etc are all processed, to extremely higher brain functions. Cyberox Center Cortical Plexx replaces 75% of their brain, and this complex cybernetic component is part of their brain, its technology was too advanced.

Cyberox Micro-Nanoprobe is an extremely advanced form of nanotechnology. Cyberox Micro -Nanoprobes could also be modified for a variety of medical and technical tasks, A single injection from a can carry as many as ten million nanobots. Nanites, were microscopic robotic devices used by the Cyberox, for a variety of purposes, Cyberox's body contained 7.5 million The Cyberox cortical node was Cyberox implant that sat in a socket above the right eye as a part of a Cyberox's cortical array. (It was the most important component a Cyberox possessed, as it served in controlling all of the Cyberox's other cybernetic Cyberox cranial transceiver was an interplexing beacon implanted within the braincase of every Cyberox. Each transceiver contained a unique translink frequency that allowed the Cyberox to stay in contact with the cyberox Empire, Cyberox sensory node was a cybernetic device implanted within each Cyberox, that increase the Cyberox's sensory perceptions. Cyberox Ocular node Is cybernetic device implanted within each Cyberox allowing for an increase in visual perception. Noting that the Cyberox ocular node is connected to the Cyberox sensory node. The Cyberox neural interface was a technology that allowed a direct connection to be formed between a Cyberox computer system and a Cyberox individual's brain.

The Cyberox Microconnectors were utilities implemented by the Cyberox in connect Cyberox exo-plating to their bodies. Cyberox occipital implant was a device installed on the eyebrows of Cyberox. It provided an attachment site for the Cyberox eyepiece, the Cyberox reticular node was a piece of technology present in Cyberox. It was usually connected to the Cyberox occipital node. Cyberox Spinal clamps were devices implanted into the spinal columns of Cyberox. the Cyberox Exo-plating was the standard armor of a Cyberox. Armor plating attached to the skull of a Cyberox could have over ten million microconnectors, the Cyberox audio implant was a Cyberox implant linked to a Cyberox's auditory system. Sophisticated personal force fields, which surround each cyberox, protected each Cyberox that cannot be penetrated by all known Weapons. Cyberox has inability to survive without the aid of cybernetic parts due to high tech life support mechanism in their cybernetics.


End file.
